Final Fantasy IX: Alternate Ending
by otaku9
Summary: What if, at the end of Final Fantasy IX, Kuja lived? GarnetxZidane.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX _or Kuja. If I did, I would make Kuja a good person and live.

**Final Fantasy IX: Alternate Ending**

When Zidane Tribal opened his blue eyes, he saw the Iifa Tree collapsing. "Wha?" He asked dazedly. Then, everything came back to him; Kuja using Ultima, Necron, Zidane searching for his brother, the tree collapsing on them. "Kuja?" He called out. "Kuja!" He yelled louder. No answer.

Quickly, Zidane jumped to his feet, wincing at the pain that the attack had given him. As he searched around, he spotted white hair with lavender highlights over at the far end of the clearing. "Kuja!" He yelled, running to his brother. Kuja was pinned to a rock, his eyes closed. "Kuja!" He yelled again, trying to get the rock off his older brother.

When Kuja opened _his _eyes, he saw his little brother trying to push the rock off of him. "Zidane?" He asked, his eyes blinking tiredly. "What are you doing?" "Trying to get the rock off you, of course." He grunted, pushing harder on the rock. "I thought I told you to go." Kuja said, thinking back to what he had said earlier. "And I thought I told you I wasn't going to leave you." Zidane countered. "We are brothers. And brothers always stick together." Zidane kept pushing the rock.

Slowly, Kuja placed his hands on the rock and started to push the rock as well. "Kuja." Zidane told him. Kuja just glared at him. Zidane sighed. "Fine. Just be careful and don't strain yourself." Together, they got the rock off of Kuja. "Come on, Kuja." Zidane said, "We've got to get out of here." Zidane picked up Kuja's arm and placed it around his shoulder, placing his other arm around Kuja's waist.

_Zidane,_ Kuja thought as he looked at the younger boy, _He's so special, so different. He cares for his friends and helps people for no apparent. I….I could never be like him._ "Kuja!" He heard Zidane yell. "I found the entrance!" True enough, a hole big enough for them was in the tree's wall. "We're going to jump out together, ok?" Kuja nodded to tell Zidane he understood. "One, two, THREE!" And they jumped out onto the barren ground.

They both coughed as they landed on the ground. "You alright, Kuja?" Zidane asked. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered. They both fell flat on their backs, breathing heavily. "Aw, man," Zidane groaned, "I feel like hell." "I feel like shit." Kuja answered.

"So," Zidane said, starting to stand up, "Let's get moving."

_End._

_ Please review and tell me how you think._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX _,Kuja, or "I Wanna Be You're Canary". If I did, I would make Kuja a good person and live.

**Final Fantasy IX: Alternate Ending **

**Chapter Two**

"Are you sure about this?" Kuja asked, putting on his costume. "Yes." A hooded man told him. "Get your costume on already." "I'm trying." Kuja insisted. "This costume isn't exactly my size." "Wait for your cue." The man told Kuja, running onto the stage.

A princess walked onto the stage of the Tantalus Theather Troupe, center stage. "Marcus?" She asked as the hooded man appeared on stage. "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should." She said. "Princess," the man she called Marcus asked her, "Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?"

"Prithee," the princess said, "Call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire to dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

"So much consideration thou hast given it!" Marcus told her. "But worry not!" Then, they hugged each other. "Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!" He looked up at Garnet, the new queen of Alexandria, before he turned back ot the princess in front of him.

"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay," she said, "And I shall follow thee throughout the world!" "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us!" Marcus promised her. Then, he exited the stage. "O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe." The princess said. "All I wish is to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

Then, a man with a headband and spiky red head was on the side of the stage. "Fie! It shall be war again unless this marriage is stopped. Ne'er will I let their plan come to fruition." He walked up to the princess. "Good day to ye, Highness." "Good day…" the princess said. "Wist thee of Marcus?" The man said. "Marcus!?" The princess gasped. "What news dost thou bring?" "This!" The man yelled, punching the princess right in the stomach. "Ugh!" She groaned, collapsing in his arms. The stage lights turned off and the audience clapped.

When the lights came back on, a big king entered on the stage. "Where is she!?" He exclaimed. "Where had mine only daughter gone!?" The man who had attacked the princess walked on stage. "Blank, good man! Hast thou seen Cornelia?" "Worry not, Majesty," The man the king called Blank assured him, "I shall make sure Cornelia marries Prince Schneider. Be thou at ease." "At ease sayest thou?" The king asked. "How can I rest, not know she is safe? Could I be…thou hast betrayed me?" "Be my troth, sir," Blank insisted, "I betrayed none other than poor Marcus!" "Thou had the gall to betray thy dearest friend." The king said. "Wouldst thou not betray me as swiftly?" "Stay thy hand," Blank said, "I merely..." Before he could finish his sentence, the king pulled out his sword and stabbed Blank, killing him. The king walked away from him. "I merely sought a lasting peace between the two kingdoms!" Blank insisted. Two men entered on stage. "The traitor is dead!" One of them said. "O, cruel fate!" The other said. "You two," the king ordered them, "Quickly, find Cornelia and bring her before me!" "Yes, Your Majesty." They both said and ran off. "Wretched daughter!" The king growled. "How dare she disobey her father's wishes!" And the stage went black.

When the lights came back on, Marcus was standing alone. "The time for our departure is long past. Where's Cornelia?" Just then, a man in armor entered the stage. "Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye the boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank said so. Speak, Marcus!"

"She told me that she could not live without me." Marcus said. A part of the sky lit up, showing birds in the sky. "So, the sun is our enemy, too." Marcus said, "The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

A foghorn was heard. "Hark, Marcus!" The man said, "They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!" And he ran off. "Could she have betrayed me?" Marcus thought. "Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!"

And with that, Marcus took off his cloak to reveal….

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!" Zidane cried out. Queen Garnet, meanwhile, gasped as she saw her love and raced off the balcony. "I think she took that quite well." The man in armor said, taking off his helmet to reveal Kuja's white and purple hair. "Yeah," Zidane said.

Before he knew it, his love was right there, embracing him tightly. Kuja just watched the cute couple as they kept embracing each other. "How did you survive?" Kuja heard Garnet ask him. "I didn't have a choice." Zidane answered. "I had to live. So I sang your song." "Our song." She corrected him. Kuja recalled Zidane humming to himself the entire way, which ended up driving him so crazy that he nearly killed Zidane. "And," Zidane finished. "With a little help from a friend." He looked at Kuja. Their eyes both said one thing; there was going to be a hell lot of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Final Fantasy IX _ and Kuja". If I did, I would make Kuja a good person and live.

**Final Fantasy IX: Alternate Ending **

**Chapter Three**

"I'm not so sure about this now, Kuja." Zidane was telling his older brother, who was straightening his jacket. "Well," Kuja smiled, "It's too late now." Zidane and Kuja were preparing for Zidane and Garnet's wedding. "It's just," Zidane said,

"What if I'm not ready to be a king?" Zidane asked him. "I don't people would want a thief as their king." "Just ignore them." Kuja said. "How do you think I've dealt with being called evil all the time?" There came a knock at the door. "Come in." They both said. The door opened to reveal a man in armor. "Hey, Rusty," Zidane smiled at the captain, "What's going on?" "They're ready for you." He said. "Ready, Zidane?" Kuja said, taking his younger brother's arm. He nodded.

"The Wedding March" began to play as Eiko began throwing flowers all over the aisle and even onto some people. From behind, Ruby, one of Zidane's friends in the theater troupe, walked behind her along with Freya. After her, General Beatrix, for the first time in a dress, was walking down the aisle, smiling at Steiner. Finally, Garnet was walking down in her beautiful white dress.

"You sure know how to pick them, Zidane." Kuja told him. "Hi, honey," Garnet said to Zidane. "Hi, darling." Zidane said back.

"Dearly beloved," Cid Fabool IX announced, "To join together these two lovers in holy matrimony." Cid winked at Zidane. "Do you, Zidane Tribal," he said, "Take this woman to be your lawfully married wife? To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do." Zidane said, looking into Garnet's eyes.

"And do you, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII," He said to his "niece", "Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do." Garnet said.

"Does the ring bearer have the rings?" Cid asked. "I do." Vivi popped up between Garnet and Zidane. They took the rings and place them on each other's fingers. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both man and wife." He leaned close to Zidane. "You may now kiss the bride." And Zidane did.

At the reception, Zidane was looking for his new wife. "Garnet?" He called out. "Garnet!" He yelled. "Her Majesty is over there." Steiner said, pointing to where Garnet was. He whispered, "Go for it." "Oh, Steiner!" Beatrix cried out, over by the corner of the room. "I will too." And he walked over to her.

When he finally found Garnet, she was standing by herself. "Oh Garn-"May I have this dance, sis?" Kuja politely asked her. She smiled back. "Of course." Over the past few days, she has started to warm up to Kuja. "I must say," He said, "I think you're going to make a fine sister-in-law." "And I must say," Garnet said, "You'll make a fine brother-in-law." He blushed. "Thank you."

"Mind if I cut in?" Zidane interrupted, taking Garnet. "Of course not," Kuja answered, "I was just dancing with my new sis." Zidane smiled as he took Garnet away. _Zidane was right,_ He thought, _We are brothers. And we _will _always stick together._

_That's the end. And yes I made Vivi alive. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
